Disjunctus Sensus
by HauntingHarmoni
Summary: This story begins when Hermione is captured at the manor. Draco is ordered to participate in harming the mudblood when he has a moment of intense humanitarianism and performs the spell to save her from the pain… How does a war hero begin to cope with the pain and trauma? Fantasy, psychology and trauma recovery all rolled into one story. Trigger warning. Sexual Violence.


**This story begins when Hermione is captured at the manor. Draco is ordered to participate in harming the mudblood when he has a moment of intense humanitarianism and performs the spell to save her from the pain… This is the story of her healing process. Trigger warning. Sexual Violence.**

 **Nothing is owned by Me, but by the lovely, JK Rowling… and kudos to Freud. -**

 _HPOV-_

Hermione could feel the weight lift off of her when Bellatrix claimed she was finished carving. Her arm stung and she could almost smell the copper from the blood on the floor around her. She head buzzed from the effects from the cruciatus curse. She attempted to swallow, but winced in pain from the damage done to her vocal chords while screaming. She refused to surrender and lose consciousness. Standing on her own was out of the question, but she would refuse to pass out. Just then, she heard someone move across the room.

"Drakey, Drakey… time to come and play. Redeem yourself for your sudden blindness and inability to recognize your friends. One would think you've suddenly grown a heart," Bellatrix scathingly stated.

Hermione saw Draco tense and his eyes go blank from the corner of her eyes. What more could they do to her? She heard Bellatrix move and sit on the floor, but paused when Lucius entered the room.

"Bella, you must not break her to the point where her mind is useless for the Dark Lord. We have information to gather from her yet," drawled Lucius. "Corpus egritudo," Lucius whispered quietly with a flick of his wand. Hermione winced in anticipation, but was relieved when she felt nothing. She noticed Lucius reading a blue, pulsing orb.

"Bella, her mind is hovering on the brink of breaking and she's had about as much blood loss as her body can handle…" Lucius paused while looking at Draco…"Check her purity." Hermione began to struggle against Bellatrix as she stuck her grimy finger inside.

"The golden girl is a virgin!" Bellatrix sneered. "Drakey do come and remedy the situation."

Draco refused to move from his spot and kept staring.

"If you don't feel like it, I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to hear about your sudden love of mudbloods and blindness. Get going!" snarled Bellatrix.

Hermione heard Narcissa start to whisper something in Draco's ears.

"Draco you had better get over your reluctance to do the deed before someone else comes to claim her virginal blood and use it for dark purposes." Narcissa hissed. She looked at Hermione with pity in her eyes and walked out of the room. Draco's eyes went blank again and Hermione noticed him coming closer to him.

He leaned on the floor and began to remove his clothes. Hermione looked away. She had always thought Ron would be her first. "I'm going to get her ready," Draco sneered, but he leaned in and whispered in her ear while moving to unbutton her clothing.

"I'm going to perform a spell to disconnect your mind from the body and remove the memories in order to spare you as much as I can. Nod if you give consent. I'm sorry that I can't allow you more consent." Draco whispered intently.

Hermione began to cry and forced against her instinct to fight. She nodded imperceptibly.

The last thing Hermione heard was Draco mutter, "Disjuctus sensus" with a quick jab of his wand. Then she began to felt as if she were floating and was thinking of all her times with Ron. She wondered if she were dreaming, but couldn't remember falling asleep…

 _DPOV-_

Draco put his wand back in his jacket and began to take off his clothes. He removed the rest of Hermione's clothing and noticed the slight smile on her face.

"Oh, look, the mudblood enjoys it!" laughed Bellatrix.

Draco began to think about all the things that he had ever done with Pansy. He felt himself go hard and positioned himself in front of her entrance. She was extremely dry.

He moved his hand to her and started to rub her sensitive areas.

"Forgive me, Hermione, but this will make it hurt less," he thought.

On any other occasion, he would have enjoyed being with such a beautiful woman. He moved his hand and once again, positioned himself at her entrance, performed the contraceptive spell, and proceeded. He continued until he finished and slid off of her. He heard Bellatrix laugh and some of the other death eaters moan slightly. He felt disgusted. He redressed her and was careful to button her clothes correctly.

"It's Finished," He stated and followed it by whispering, "Finite incantatem."

Draco left, walked into his room and proceeded to the bathroom where he lost his stomach contents for the day.

 _HPOV-_

Hermione was rudely awoken from her nice dream of Ron when she remembered where she was. She felt sore and throbbing, but attributed it to her dream.

She heard Bellatrix laughing maniacally about purity and realized, embarrassingly, that they must have put a spell on her to have sexual dreams. She vaguely remembered references of purity. Just at that moment she heard Ron and Harry's footsteps coming up the stairs. The next thing she knew, she was being forced to Dobby and at shell cottage where she collapsed on the ground…

 **AN: Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction and I randomly had the thought that couldn't get out of my head. This story is based off my personal knowledge of psychology, dissociation, and repressed memories. We will skip certain parts of the book for times sake. If it's not mentioned, assume that it happened just as it did in the book. This is going to end up a Dramione story, I think...but it will take some time to get there. Hermione will go through the normal stages of grief… I haven't totally decided because I don't think that I want to do the typical Stockholm's syndrome.**

 **There will be flashbacks and limited lemons, but they won't happen until later. I don't know which path of healing Hermione will take for now… but I'm leaving it open, hence the rating. I also have little interest in writing tons of lemons, so I will try to leave them out where I can, but they are essential to her healing story. The story is not meant to show that rape and sexual assault are acceptable, but it is a proven part of war history. How do war heros cope with trauma?**

 **Anyways, please leave constructive reviews. I happen to be out of the country and don't have access to my HP books, so I gladly accept corrections! I'm not sure how it works to get a Beta? I can't guarantee regular updates, but I will try to aim for once a fortnight or once a month at the latest. Thank you for the constructive reviews! The next chapter will probably be shell cottage and the final battle.**

 ** _***Every sexual act requires consent every time! For every Act! Consent cannot be assumed and is able to be taken away at any point. Prior consent does not get current consent. Consent for one sexual act does not give consent for another. Being drunk, drugged, underage or high, removes your ability to consent to sex. Absence of consent, is a crime. It is rape! Please be safe and if you are recovering speak to a counselor. Check out RAINN and No More for more information. Message me if you need!***_**


End file.
